


In the heat of the moment (agire d'impulso)

by mapi_littleowl



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mapi_littleowl/pseuds/mapi_littleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per il <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259176.html">P0rn Fest VI</a> su <a href="http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com">Fanfic Italia</a> con il prompt: "Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Agire d'impulso"</p><p>Tony adora quando Steve getta le sue remore da parte e semplicemente agisce d'impulso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the heat of the moment (agire d'impulso)

Tony chiude gli occhi e digrigna i denti, conficcando le unghie nelle spalle di Steve per avere più leva mentre oscilla su e giù, accompagnato da gemiti strozzati e dai cigolii sommessi che emettono le molle del divano del salone su cui si sono gettati l'uno sull'altro quasi a peso morto, bisognosi e affamati l'uno dell'altro.  
Le braccia di Steve lo circondano, lo stringono, e dieci a uno domani si troverà con i segni delle sue dita marchiati come a fuoco sui fianchi, perché Steve non riesce a controllarsi troppo bene quando stacca il cervello dal resto del corpo, ma Tony non sarà certo quello che lo riporterà alla realtà - oh, certo che no.  
Non capita tutti i giorni che Steve si lasci andare a quel modo e decida di farlo così, come viene, senza stare a scervellarsi troppo su dettagli accessori e insignificanti come la sicurezza, o la privacy, o "No, Tony, dobbiamo farlo per bene, non voglio farti più male di quanto non sia necessario" (ignorando completamente il fatto che Tony non ha proprio nulla contro un po' di dolore, _anzi_. Ci sono motivi per cui il novanta per cento delle volte lascia che sia Steve ad essere attivo, motivi che hanno poco a che vedere con l'avere un animo gentile e molto con il fatto che Steve è davvero _assurdamente grande_ ed è una caratteristica che lui adora).  
Quindi Tony chiude gli occhi e digrigna i denti e si aggrappa a lui mentre Steve gli lascia i segni delle sue dita sul fondoschiena, mentre si muove il più velocemente possibile perché ha l'illusione che se continua a prenderlo e prenderlo e prenderlo Steve resterà esattamente dov'è, la bocca dischiusa per liberare quanta più aria possibile e il bacino che scatta verso l'alto in affondi rapidi e erratici che lo fanno sbattere contro la sua carne emettendo suoni così indecenti che se Steve non fosse ad un passo dall'orgasmo gli farebbero venire le orecchie fuxia dall'imbarazzo.  
Tony sa di esserci quasi – e dovrebbe essere imbarazzante dato che non si è toccato neanche per finta da quando hanno cominciato – quindi si china in avanti, la fronte sudata premuta contro la tempia di Steve e gli sussurra qualcosa, parole che non hanno senso inframmezzate a incitazioni accalorate a cui l'altro risponde con un basso grugnito e muovendosi più in fretta, ancora di più, affondando dentro di lui con più forza di quanta sia consigliabile e Tony non riesce a non farsi scappare un gemito nel momento in cui viene, piegato in due sull'altro a cui occorrono ancora una manciata di spinte prima di svuotarsi a sua volta, dentro di lui, in barba a tutte le precauzioni che avrebbe preso altrimenti, se quella _cosa_ che stanno facendo in quel momento non fosse arrivata così di soppiatto, se non avesse permesso all'istinto e alla voglia di prendere il sopravvento sulla sua ragione.  
Tony gli lascia un bacio sulla tempia e poi un altro sulla bocca, guardandolo con un grosso sorriso idiota che cerca di nascondere il lampo soddisfatto che brilla nel suo sguardo. Per un secondo gli balena nella mente l'idea che forse potrebbe riuscire ad ottenere un secondo round lì su due piedi, ma sfortunatamente per lui Steve ha la pessima tendenza di riprendere il controllo un po' troppo in fretta.  
Le sue mani sono ancora strette attorno ai fianchi di Tony e non gli ci vuole molta fatica per sollevarlo e posarlo di lato, sui cuscini che sono stati gettati via prima, in un impeto di chissà cosa.  
«Ti lascerò il segno,» mugola, accarezzandogli l'osso pelvico con il pollice con un gesto circolare e Tony sbuffa, dandogli una simbolica manata sui suoi ridicoli pettorali d'acciaio che sicuramente fa più male a lui sulle nocche.  
«Sì, be', a chi importa? A me no di certo --»  
«Tony…»  
«-- voglio dire, poteva andare molto peggio. Potevamo _non scopare_ \- che sì, per la cronaca è decisamente il peggio.»  
Tony guarda con una punta di maligna soddisfazione le labbra di Steve contrarsi in una smorfia alla parola "scopare" ma il suo piano di distrarlo dall'argomento principale usando le parolacce non sortisce l'effetto sperato.  
«Dovresti fermarmi quando faccio così.»  
«A me piace quando fai _così_ ,» dice, mimando con il bacino una breve spinta verso l'alto e Steve solleva lo sguardo al soffitto, roteando gli occhi mentre scuote il capo e sbuffa rumorosamente per sottolineare il suo disappunto.  
«Almeno rivestiamoci,» borbotta, dopo aver deciso che Tony non è assolutamente degno di una risposta, allungandosi al contempo per raccogliere i pantaloni che gli sono rimasti imbrigliati alle caviglie. «L'ultima cosa che voglio è che qualche altro Avenger entri e ci veda... _così_.»  
Tony è sul punto di rassicurarlo, ricordandogli che JARVIS è sempre all'erta, e che se qualcuno avesse anche solo pensato di entrare in quella stanza lui avrebbe fatto il possibile per impedirlo, ma alla fine evita e si alza a sua volta, tirandosi su i jeans e le mutande incurante di poterle sporcare.  
Dopotutto, lui adora quando Steve decide di smettere di pensare e agisce d'impulso, lasciandosi trasportare da ciò che _vuole_ fare invece di ciò che _deve_ fare - e poco importa se il più delle volte è Tony ad averlo pianificato nel minimo dettaglio. L'importante è comunque il risultato.


End file.
